Black Family of Harry Potter
by NHunter
Summary: another what if story where Sirius and Bellatrix raise Harry together. contains major AU in a form of neutral-to-good Bella, free Sirius and more... Oneshot for now.


**Title**: Black family of Harry Potter**  
Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使**  
Genre**: General, Family**  
Rating**: K+ = PG-15**  
Characters**: Sirius & Bellatrix Black, Harry Potter. Others**  
Warnings**: very AU, OOC, neutral-to-good Bella, Sirius/Bellatrix fake marriage.**  
Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own "_**Harry Potter**_" or any of its places, events or characters

_**AN**_: For now this is a oneshot. Though, there is a small chance that it will be continued. It also may be expanded into bigger oneshot.

"speaking"  
'_thinking_'_**  
spells**_

**Black family of Harry Potter**

"Stupid aurors, do you really think that we will surrender? Take this! _**Avada kedavra!**_" Rodolphus Lestrange sent killing curse at the four aurors that tried to capture him. Even if the dark lord fell two day ago, he and his brother will never surrender to these muggle-loving idiots that were led by Dumbledore and the minister of magic. His brother... Not that he even liked him, but when cutting curse removed Rabastan's head, Rodolphus got really angry.

"This is your last chance. Surrender now." One of the two remaining aurors said, pointing his wand at Lestrange's head.

"Like hell! _**Avada kedavra!**_" Rodolphus exploded into the action... ...Not a minute later both aurors were dead. But he himself got a fatal wound through his chest. Using his last strength to send the dark mark into the air, death eater fell onto the ground. Several seconds later he was dead.

*******

One day later, early in the morning, two cloaked and disillusioned figures apparated to the different ends of the Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Both, not aware of each other headed towards the house where Dursley family lived...

Sirius Black, of the ancient and noble house of Black, was in mere ten meter from the door behind which his loved godson was when he noticed shimmering in the near that door. Someone disillusioned or under poor invisibility cloak was there.

"Show yourself." Sirius demanded, getting ready to send several nasty curses if the one whom he spotted happened to be Voldemort's supporter. Disillusionment was canceled and he found himself facing his ...lovely cousin Bellatrix. To his surprise, she didn't seem aggressive towards him, she didn't even have her wand out. "Bellatrix? What are you doing here?!" Sirius roared, ready to face anything she may cast at him. The woman looked at him.

"I came here to take the boy away from these _muggles_." Minus the last word that she almost spit out, Bellatrix sounded almost like she cared for the boy. But her words weren't enough to make Sirius even lower his wand.

"Like I would let you! Give me one reason not to curse you straight to the Azkaban right now." Bellatrix's hand slipped into the pocket. Moment later it reappeared, now holding dark-silver bracelet.

"I think, you must have heard about this thing." The woman said, throwing the bracelet to Sirius, who caught it with his free hand. "I finally managed to pull it off yesterday. It means someone finally killed my _dear_ husband." Sirius looked at the bracelet in his hand. It had complex arrays of runes on it, the runes he didn't really understand. But his memory showed him what it was, or at least what the bracelet was supposed to do: it was enslaving the one who wore it to the one whose blood was used to activate the runes.

"Aren't these things forbidden?" He finally asked.

"They are." Bellatrix replied. "But my husband was never stopped by the word 'forbidden'." Sirius still looked at her like she was the worst sort of criminal – well, she was, but unwillingly. Sighing, she rolled up the left sleeves of her cloak and robe, showing her left arm to him. "I know that your order had a spy in the dark lord's inner circle, so you must have seen what happened to the mark after V-Voldemort fell." Indeed, Snape showed his almost faded mark the morning after the dark lord fell. Bellatrix's arm was bare from the mark: it never was there in the first place.

"OK..." Sirius said uncertainly. "You're not as bad as the thing you did led us to believe. But, still, what do you want to do with _my_ godson?"

"If you haven't noticed, my dear cousin, I'm a woman. And I have certain instincts... I want to mother a child, something my _husband_ didn't allow me to, and little Harry just happened to be orphaned."

"Why him?" Sirius asked, still not understanding his cousin's motives.

"Have you seen those _muggles_ he was left with?" Bellatrix asked.

"Are they that bad?" He asked, not sure what she meant. "Dumbledore said that he will be perfectly save there."

"From the outside threats – yes. Even with my knowledge of wards I can say that no one who want to harm the boy and wasn't inside the ward the moment it was placed won't be able to come closer than fifty meters to the house. And the ward isn't even complete!" Sirius raised his eyebrow. "I was here yesterday. I may be not the best possible mother, but the woman there is a monster!"

"And what do you propose, oh my cousin?" He asked. Bellatrix shrugged.

"You wanted to see your godson. I want a baby to mother... I think we can live together, Sirius. Why don't we just take little Harry to, say, Black hunting house on the Mersea island and raise him there?"

"There are two problems there, Bella: one, I still have a certain rat to hunt down..."

"Rat?" The woman asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, he is an illegal animagus. Didn't you know this?" Bellatrix shook her head. "...And two, I do not trust you with Harry." Witch sighed.

"I see, my dear cousin... What can I do then?" She paused for several long tense moments. "For now let's hunt Pettigrew down together. Those, who betray the house of Blacks, shall pay." For a second Sirius thought, that Bellatrix in front of him was in a 'death eater' mode, but then she softened a bit. "And after he is done for, we will take little Harry and raise him as our own."

"This is... acceptable." Sirius finally told her. "Do you happen to know where the _rat_ is hiding?"

"He often stays in his flat in the Islington. It's most possible that he is here."

"Pray that this is not an ambush you're a part of." Wizard growled. "Let's go." With two loud pops the duo left the street.

*******

With a groan Peter Pettigrew extracted himself from a comfortable armchair in his flat and walked to the front door. His wards told him that it was Bella.

"What can I do for you today, lady Bellatrix?" He asked, opening the door.

"Oh, can't I just visit you, Pettigrew?" The Witch asked, placing her foot in the front of the door, so that Peter won't be able to close it easily. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sirius approaching. It was time to act. "By the was, I think, there is someone else who wants to talk to you..." Wormtail felt his marauder friend approaching and tried to close the door, but, thanks to Bellatrix, failed to do so. He decided to apparate away then, but before he could leave, or even blink, he was stunned, paralyzed, chained and had his animagus abilities sealed away by Sirius.

"Thanks, Bella, without you I'd have much more problems with this _rat_." Wizard said, before vanishing Peter's left sleeve, so that what remained from the dark mark was visible. "Let's drop him to the Azkaban now." Two Blacks picked their 'luggage' and apparated away then.

*******

Hunting house on the Mersea island that ancient and noble house of Black owned was neither big nor really outstanding. It was rather simple two-store house on the edge of forest built from the bricks with tiled span-roof. It was in a fine condition, thank to the all wards placed there, just a not a lived in, after all, it wasn't used since before the beginning of the war with Voldemort. As soon as Sirius and Bellatrix stepped into the antechamber wrought with the oak panels, an old house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Sirius, mistress Bellatrix, welcome to the Black Mersea house. Minky keep house good for masters." The elf squeaked out. "What do masters want?"

"We will be back there tomorrow with a baby, so prepare the rooms for the three of us." The witch said. Minky bowed.

"It shall be done, mistress Bellatrix." And the elf went upstairs to fulfill his mistress's wish.

"What do we do now, Bella?" Sirius asked. "It's not too late to take Harry from that house today."

"No, we must be ready to house him there." Bellatrix answered. "Today we will prepare. We will rescue him from those _muggles_ tomorrow morning." Wizard only nodded.

*******

Two wizards appeared on the Privet drive just a little past seven in the morning. The male one looked at the female one.

"You may not be bad, Bella, but I still not trust you completely." Sirius said. Bellatrix sighed.

"We've already had this talk several times yesterday! What do you want from me, an oath?" The man thought about it for a second.

"I'd be a good thing to calm me." The witch glared at him. "What?" He asked, making her sigh again.

"Alright, my dear cousin... I, Bellatrix Black, swear on my honor and my magic that I will not harm, abuse or intentionally endanger one Harry James Potter. Also, I will help raise one Harry James Potter to be decent wizard." There was a brief flash of magic, signifying that the oath was accepted. "Happy now?" Sirius nodded briefly, before raising his hand to knock on the door of the house number four...

* * *

Vernon Dursley had not a good morning at all. After all, how could he with that ..._freak_ in his house? And even worse, his breakfast was interrupted by someone knocking on the door! Cursing whoever it was under his breath, large man made his way to the front door. Opening it, he came face to face with two cloaked figures, one of which – black-haired woman – had a wand in her hand.

"Go to hell, _freaks_!" Vernon growled, reaching for his golf club that he kept by the door. He never got a chance to use it as moment later he was hit with a stunning spell that knocked him unconscious. Hearing sounds, Petunia Dursley peeked from the kitchen to see what was going on, and she saw her husband on the floor, unmoving, and two wizards entering the house.

"W-What do y-you want?" She asked fearfully.

"Give us the boy." Bellatrix demanded. Petunia immediately paled and glanced at her little Dudley.

"I will never let you to take my son!" She said surprisingly bravely, but her words made Bella explode.

"I have no use of you child, _muggle_!" The witch hissed. "Give. Us. Harry. Potter!" Seeing this as her chance to free the house from the little _freak_ that was dropped in front of their door just several days ago, Petunia slowly walked towards the cupboard, her eyes never leaved the wand that pointed at her, and opened the door. She then took black-haired child with a lightning-shaped scar on a forehead from it, earning an angry growl from both wizards. Sirius, doing his best to curse this woman into the next life for what she did to his godson, walked towards her and took little Harry from her, before returning to the door.

"_**Enervate**_." The wizard said, pointing his wand to Vernon. Then Sirius turned to Petunia. "Be thankful, that I'm not going to do anything nasty to you, for what you did to my godson. I wonder, though, what would Lily say if she saw this? You're disgusting, Petunia Dursley." And then he was gone with a loud pop. Bellatrix followed her cousin second later, after casting some not dangerous, but really annoying curse on all the food she could see. When Vernon Dursley sat up, there wasn't even a trace of any wizards in his house left...

*******

It was almost four years since Harry was taken from his Dumbledore-assigned residence by two Blacks. He, of course, couldn't remember those few days he spent with Dursley family, but somewhere deep in his nightmares he saw himself in a tiny dark cupboard... Or there was just sickly green light and maniacal laughter... But young Harry was never left for nightmares to tear his soul to pieces: auntie Bella and uncle Sirius always solaced him and let him sleep with them... Speaking of auntie Bella...

"Minky, do you know when auntie will return?" Harry asked house elf, looking up from a book he read.

"Mistress Bellatrix saying Minky she visit Diagon Alley and then go visit someone. Minky don't know when mistress Bellatrix will be back, sorry, young master." The elf responded.

"It's OK, Minky." Harry assured the elf. "I wish auntie was home..."

* * *

"Longbottom manor." One Bellatrix Black announced, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace at 'Leaky cauldron'. One short travel through the floo and she stepped out of another fireplace in the antechamber of Longbottom family estate. And Bellatrix had to curse her luck as she stepped right in front of the matriarch of Longbottoms, who had a wand to her head barely a moment later.

"What are you doing there..." Augusta asked angrily. Yeah, the wound Rabastan and Rodolphus did to her family was still fresh in her mind. "...Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Bellatrix Black, if you will, lady Longbottom. I do not like to be associated with my ..._husband_." This made Augusta raise an eyebrow, but she still was ready to kill the witch in front of her any moment. "As for what I'm doing here, I came with a proposition." Bellatrix drew her wand. "I, Bellatrix Black, swear on my honor and my magic that I have no ill will towards any Longbottoms and I will tell only truth in the next ...half an hour." Now sure that she was in no immediate danger, Augusta allowed herself to lower her wand.

"So, what do you want, _Black_?" The older witch asked.

"As I said, I have a proposition. It is known that Potter and Longbottom houses were allied for several generations and I wish this tradition to be continued." Understanding what was coming, Augusta could help but exclaim:

"Don't tell me..."

"...As a guardian of Harry Potter.." Bellatrix remembered long verbal fights Sirius had with Dumbledore to make himself Harry's guardian first, and then even longer to make her second official guardian for the boy year later... "Along with his other guarding Sirius Black, I ask your permission, lady Longbottom, to bring Harry over here to meet your grandson Neville." Longbottom matriarch was surprised, but didn't show any of it. She was afraid that young Harry would be a dark evil little wizard, being raised by Bellatrix Les-... _Black_, but as his other guardian was Sirius - one of the best aurors, who made sure that any and all marked death eaters caught were either kissed or sent to Azkaban; even such political wheeler dealers like Malfoy couldn't do anything against him - young Harry couldn't be that bad...

"I wish to personally supervise them." Finally Augusta said.

"Of course, lady Longbottom." Bellatrix responded. "Will it be alright to bring Harry here now?" Longbottom matriarch nodded.

"It will be acceptable." Lady Black nodded in response and picked a handful of a floo powder. "Black Mersea house." She announced, throwing the powder into the fire and then stepping into the now emerald flames... This day Harry Potter met his first true friend...

*******

On the first september of nineteen ninety one, just a little past ten thirty in the morning three figures entered platform 9¾: two Blacks and Harry Potter.

"Try to behave at school, Harry..." Bella said, making sure that the boy looked as a member of and old and noble house of Potter should.

"Yeah, make your old men proud!" Sirius added, referring to the adventures of the marauders. Bellatrix glared at her cousin and 'husband' as many people thought that by some miracle they were a pair. On the second thought... only the fact that were cousins, maybe, stopped them from actually marring each other: after the time they lived together there definitely was something between them...

"Don't listen to him, some spell should have hit him on a head in the childhood... Now, try to end in the Slytherin house..."

"No, no, no, pup, Gryffindors are the best!" Sirius interrupted her again, starting another glaring match with Bella. Deciding that he had enough of their arguing for now, Harry waved them and boarded the train and went along the cars to find the compartment his friends – Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot – occupied. Greeting his friends, Harry sat near the window and watched as Tonks family - welcomed back into Blacks by Sirius when he became the head of the house - joined his guardians. Turning back to his friends, Harry started chatting with them about forthcoming school year at Hogwarts, wondering if his progress in studies will make his parents and guardians proud...

* * *

**R&R**!!!


End file.
